The Vampire Diaries: Season 4
by MuSiC.l0v3r
Summary: Elena gets turned into a vampire and is having a little trouble. While she still is trying to choose one of the Salvatore brothers ,her and Damon finally have some alone time. Who will Elena choose? What will she do about her problems? And what happened to Tyler?
1. The New Vampire

The Vampire Diaries: Season 4

So, I am in love with the series 'The Vampire Diaries' and since season 4 doesn't start 'till October I decided to make a fan fiction of the movie. ( I haven't read the books yet so… ) Hope you like it. J

Chapter 1

Elena POV

I sit up taking in as much air as I can. I look around wondering where I am until I see a figure. My vision's blurry and it's hard to see. It's a person.

"Stefan?", I say confused. "Stefan, what's going on? Where am I ,and-", I stop to see that Stefan's looking at me in sorrow. "Wait, why am I in the hospital? Oh my gosh. Stefan, how am I still alive? Is Matt-".

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." , Stefan says while a tear trying to hold back all the tears.

Before I can ask another question, Damon steps into the room. He looks angry, scared, and miserable. He looks at me with sorrow.

"Damon, what is going on? Is Matt ok or not?"

He's still looking at me in sorrow and then finally answers my question.

"Matt is fine. He just had a small concussion and broke his leg."

I sat there relieved, but still confused. "Than what is wrong? Why are you two so upset?"

It was silent for a few seconds then Stefan started talking, "Elena, do you remember when you were painting and you passed out?"

"Yah, Meredith said I had a slight concussion. Why?" He stood there for a minute, "Well, it wasn't really a slight concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage; bleeding on the brain."

"So?", I ask still really confused.

"So, she couldn't do anything to help you, so she put some vampire blood into your system. And when you and Matt…drove off the bridge…you died." I look at both of them and realize what he was saying. I am a vampire.

I look at Damon and he starts walking towards Stefan in anger. "How could you do this? How could you let this happen!"

"What,? You really think I meant for this to happen?", Stefan said barely looking at him.

"Damon! It's not his fault!", I scream at him scared of what he will do.

He stops and looks at me still angry at Stefan. "Than who's fault is it Elena! Huh! He was there in Mystic Falls with you! He could have saved you!"

"Yes, Damon! He could have saved me!" ,I took a breath and started to talk again, "Matt was driving me home and we started to cross… Wickery Bridge, when Rebekah stood in the middle of the bridge, so Matt swerved around her and we drove off the bridge. When we did Matt was unconscious and I couldn't get us out. Fortunately, Stefan came and tore the door off the car. He tried to rescue me first, but I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him until he rescued Matt. It's my fault, Damon." I sit there on this metal table with tears rolling down my face.

Damon walks over to the opposite side of the table of Stefan. He looks at Stefan than at me. I can't really read his face or tell what he is thinking, but then he says something, "No, Elena. It's not your fault. You were just trying to save your friend, and it's nice that you put your family and friends first, that was a stupid thing to do, but nice I guess. He tries to give a smile, so I barely smile back, knowing that what he said was supposed to be a compliment. I turn my head to see Stefan still standing there with the same expression on his face.

"Umm, so, does this mean I'm a vampire?" Stefan looks at me and decides to answer my question, "Nope. Your in transition." I frown and lay back down on the table. "Ugh!", I barely scream. I never wanted this.

"Hey. On the bright side you'll have us forever!", he puts on a smile and starts to laugh a little. I look at him in disbelief , " Damon, it's not funny!".

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Elena", so he says. "Thank you Damon, but it's really just making things worse." He looks at me with a look that makes me feel, uh, well, guilty I guess. I can't really explain it.

We're all quiet 'till I thought of Jeremy. " Stefan, where is Jeremy? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. I'm sure he is either in the waiting room or on his way.", he tries to smile like Damon tried to earlier. I do a half smile and only say ok. A few minutes later ,Meredith walks in and says that Jeremy is here to see me and leaves. I sit up and look at Stefan & Damon , and before I can say anything they both leave the room.

Right after they left, Jeremy came into the room and gave me a huge hug. Once he let go I saw that he was bawling. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve, "Are you ok?".

"Yes, Jeremy I'm fine. Just wet and sore,".

He sniffled. "Oh my gosh ,Elena, I am so sorry!".

"For what?", I said concerned.

"If I hadn't suggested on Matt taking you out of town, this would had never happen to either of you. I'm so sorry!".

"No, Jeremy do not blame yourself for this! This wasn't your fault,". I start wiping his tears away until he says something that catches my attention, "So, have you completed the transition?". Wait. "How did you know?".

"Well, first of all…you died and now you are alive. And second of all, Meredith told me about the vampire blood she gave you tonight…I just can't believe she didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell you?"

Jeremy looks at me, "No"

"Well, she was probably just trying to protect you."

"I guess".

I can still tell he's mad, so I try to change the subject. "Well, are you ok?" , I ask knowing that it was probably the most stupidest question I could ask him right now.

"Ok? Well, first mom & dad died, next Vicki, than Anna, than Jenna & Rick, and than you kind of died in a way. What do you think?".

"I am so sorry Jeremy. I didn't mean for this to happen,". He sighed, "I know, I just didn't want to lose anyone else,". I feel so sorry for him right now. "Jeremy, you won't lose me. Ok?". He sniffled again and nodded, kissed me on my forehead and left.

A few minutes after he left, I starting getting this desire for blood. _Oh know. Not this. I won't drink it…but I promised Jeremy. And I need it to survive. Ugh! _I look across the room and see that there are blood bags on a tray that is on a square table. _What is that smell? It smells so good. Is that the blood? _I get up and start to walk toward the blood bags. As I walk towards them the smell started to get stronger, and stronger…so did my hunger. I open the blood bag take a small sip and almost choke on it. _Ewww! That is disgusting…hmm.___I take another sip, and it starts to taste really, really….good. I rip the bag apart and end up drinking the whole thing. Then I drink another, and another. Next thing I know I'm back on the metal table with a whole tray of blood bags. _What have I done?_


	2. The dreams

Chapter 2

"_I know Bonnie. Your right. You and my mom both are I just…can't bring myself to tell him…at least not tonight. I'll call you later,". I hang up the phone and keep walking until a stranger comes out of nowhere. _

"_Katherine." _

_Is he talking to me? I turn around to see if there might be anyone else around, but there isn't._

"_Umm…no. I- I'm, Elena," I say still trying to figure out if he is talking to me._

"_Oh, y-you just look… I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone… I'm Damon."_

_He bites his bottom lip, and takes a few steps closer. _

"_Not to be rude or anything ,Damon, but… it's kind of creepy that you're out here, in the middle of nowhere," I say unsure what he is going to say next. He smiles, "Your one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." _

_I laugh a little, "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." We are both quiet for a minute ,so I try to keep the conversation going, "I got into a fight with my boyfriend," I say while lifting up my hand that is holding my phone._

_He looks at me with a curious kind of look, "About what? May I ask." I shake my head, "Life, future. He's got it all mapped out." He makes a concerned look which makes me feel…like he really cares about…me._

"_You don't want it?"_

"_I don't know what I want," I say shrugging my shoulders._

"_Well, that's not true. You want what everybody once," he says like he is so sure about what he just said._

"_What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers," I say smiling and laughing a little bit._

_He looks away and starts laughing then looks back at me and says something, "Well, lets just say I've been around for a long time…I've, learned a few things."_

"_So, Damon. Tell me…what is it that I want," I say wondering what he will say next._

_He gives a slight smile, than starts walking towards me telling me exactly what I want. "You want a love that consumes, you want passion, an adventure…and even a little danger", he says leaning just a tiny bit closer. I look into his eyes. "So, what do you want?"._

_He looks at me, obviously not expecting that question. He was about to answer the question, when we were interrupted from a car horn, which turned out to be my parents coming to pick me up. I turn around to see them still driving over here. I sigh. "It's my parents", I say turning back to Damon, and as soon as I turn back to look at him he looks straight into my eyes and I look straight into his. "I want you to get everything your looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened,". He winks at me before saying, "Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet,". He smiles at me, "Goodnight Elena" ,and than he is gone in a blink of an eye. I turn around to see my parents pulling up, but I can't remember what happened before that._

I wake up wondering if it was just a dream ,or if it really happened. But then, when you become a vampire, you can remember the times you have been compelled. I decide to go back to sleep to see ,if the dream was real, than there might be more that I don't know about…

_I put up my toothbrush and walk into my bedroom still depressed._

"_Cute pj's." I look up only to see Damon sitting there in front of the window._

"_I'm tired Damon", I say ,irritated. He gets up and starts to walk towards me. When he does, I see something, familiar in his hand. _

"_Brought you this." He holds up the vervain necklace in his hand, just a few inches from my face. I gasp ,because I thought I would never see it again. _

"_I thought that was gone!" He gives a slight smile and shakes his head no. "_

_Thank You!" I try to take it but he wouldn't hand it over. "Please give it back."_

_He looks at me like he's not sure. "I just have to say something."_

_I take a step back, hoping he won't go any farther. "What do you have to say with my necklace?" I say still unaware of what's happening._

"'_Cause what I am about to say…is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life."_

_I take a deep breath and shake my head a little, "Damon, please don't go there. "No. I just need to say it once-you just need to hear it. I love you Elena...and it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you"_

_I stand there, staring into his eyes,…speechless._

"_Why you can't know this-I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead and then brushes my hair behind my ear. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this…but you do". A tear escapes from his eye, and… I actually feel something. And than, he's gone…and I remembered…nothing._


	3. GONE

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I wake up, I notice that I am now in the same room Caroline was in when she was in the hospital. I look around and see Damon sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Where did Stefan and Jeremy go?"

"Well, look at the new vampire who just woke up. Jeremy went to go check on Matt ,and Stefan went to go get Caroline and Bonnie."

I sit there not knowing if it's the best time to bring up about the dreams.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

I look at him wondering if he knows that I know, or if reading minds is another vampire ability.

"Um…why are you asking?" He looks at me with a curious face.

"Well, I was just trying to bring up a conversation, but if you would like to do other stuff besides talking, I'm all lips." He puckers his lips and starts smiling.

"Ugh." He smiles at me again. I smile back, but my smile quickly fades away remembering about the dreams. I look away scratching my head, still not sure about what to say.

"Is everything okay? 'Cause you know I'm totally kissable." I turn back around, showing that I'm ok. "Uh…yah! Yah I'm fine, it's just…I'm kind of hungry."

"Elena, your in a hospital! There's blood everywhere. Here, I'll go get both of us some dinner." Before I can say anything else, he's out the door. While he went to go get us a "bite", I couldn't help , but wonder of all the things he said in my "dreams".

Damon POV

I walk down the hallway ,and see a room full with blood bags. It takes all I have to not rip open and eat every single bag. I'm not sure how hungry Elena is, so I grab six bags. Three for her and three for me. I walk back down the hallways, while carrying the blood bags in my hand. "_What if she knows about the times I've compelled her?", I think, not sure if I should be happy if she knows, or scared that I might lose her._ When I finally come to the room she is in, I put all of the blood bags in my left hand, and open the door. As soon as I open the door I see….. Elena's gone.


End file.
